


Baby Brother or Sister?

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [87]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Children, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint find out what they're having, Clint was wrong... Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother or Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> As always; no beta  
> The OCs are a product of my own imagination, though the Avengers and related characters belong to Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> **Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver and Alexis are 5, Emmett and Cecelia are 4, Lucinda is 3 months, Poppy is 1 month old and Natasha is 5 months pregnant**

Clint woke up extremely early and extremely excited; waking even before his five young children

Natasha woke shortly after, when she felt her husband kissing her stomach

“Clint, what are you doing?”

“Just talking to the baby”

“At 5.30?”

“I was excited” he admitted

Natasha rolled over onto her side to face her husband “you’re worse than the kids at Christmas”

“Actually, I believe Cecelia got up at 4”

“She really is your daughter”

Clint smiled proudly

“You know, after today we won’t have to call the baby ‘it’ anymore, it’ll be ‘he’ or ‘she’”

“What are you putting your money on this time Barton?”

He placed his hands on her stomach, thinking for a moment before making a decision; “A little girl”

“Just so you know, we’re not calling her Antonia” Natasha joked, she knew Tony was still trying to get Clint to make good on that bet he’d made before Evie was born

He laughed, “Fine by me. By the way, Cecelia wanted to come with us to the doctors today”

Cecelia was the most excited by her Moms pregnancy; once she'd gotten over the fact she’d no longer be the baby of the family...

“Darcy is coming to take them to the zoo, she doesn’t want to go?”

“I asked her, she said she wanted to come with us”

“Alright, okay then” Natasha smiled as Clint wrapped her in his arms; “You going to try and get some more sleep?” she asked her husband, already suspecting the answer...

“Nah, I’m good”

“You should get some while you can, soon you’ll have a baby keeping you up all night”

“I need the practice then” he said softly, kissing her cheek as she closed her eyes again

She feel back to sleep in his arms but Clint couldn’t sleep. 

Today they had their five month appointment at the doctors, and this time Natasha had _finally_ agreed they could find out the sex of the baby. She’d refused to find out during any of her other pregnancies, but seeing as it was her last (and she made sure Clint knew she was serious this time) she’d relented and Clint had got his way; they would find out the sex, and their kids would help them decide on a name. 

Although Natasha had long ago decided the middle name would be ‘Anthony’ if they had a boy, she wouldn’t give in and name her son after Tony, but he’d done a lot for her family and she wanted to thank him.

Later that morning the Barton children were all excited when their Aunt Darcy turned up, particularly Evie; her and Darcy had always been close. Evie had even turned down a trip to Disney World for the weekend with her best friend Karen in order to spend the time with her Godmother.

After Oliver spent all morning begging to accompany Alexis on the trip to the zoo; Pepper decided to accompany Darcy with her kids, and Jane tagged along too taking Emmett and Lucy with her.

“Celia, are you sure you’re not coming?” Emmett pleaded as Jane tried to usher him out the door

She shook her head; “I’m going to see Mamma’s new baby” she told him happily before running back towards her parents, who were putting on their jackets to head to Shield

It being the first week of January, it was still cold out but it was dry and crisp, so they decided to walk. Clint carried Cecelia on his back, while holding Natasha’s hand. 

To most they seemed like any happy family, enjoying a day out before the weather turned horrible, but the paparazzi noticed them soon enough and got a few photos. Most of the world was unaware there was another baby to be joining the Avengers family, however word would soon be out; there was no hiding Natasha’s bump anymore.

Doctor Halloway started by asking Natasha a series of questions while Cecelia waited patiently on her father lap, when it was time for the scan she sat excitedly on the side of the bed by Natasha

“Here is the head, and those are the legs and arms, and here is the back” Dr Halloway explained to her, pointing out the various body parts to the little girl who looked at the image with amazement clear on her face

“Is it a brother or a sister?” she asked 

Dr Halloway looked to Clint and Natasha for confirmation; they both nodded before she said “It’s a little brother”

Cecelia squealed excitedly, placing both her small hands on Natasha’s stomach. She leant forward to lean her head on it too before whispering; “hello little brother, I’m going to be your favourite sister”  
The baby kicked, and she giggled excitedly

 

Back at the tower that afternoon, Cecelia announced the news excitedly that Natasha was expecting a baby boy

“You know, Tony is a great name-“

“Shut it Stark” 

She intended to keep the middle name a secret until he was born; that way she still had time to change her mind...


End file.
